Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 March 2016
01:30 Lol 01:30 XD 01:30 01:30 phat beet vs tough beet 01:30 wanna watch bad movies during teh comemrcial breaks 01:30 So many of these Legendary plants are like 01:30 massive 01:30 I prefer super phat beet over tough beet 01:30 same 01:30 but tough beet also has its uses 01:31 At first i had no idea Bananasaurus Rex could even be a plant 01:31 Ello 01:31 in a picture you couldnt tell it was a banana 01:31 Supbacks 01:31 So there are 3 bananas 01:31 Brainana 01:31 The Dino one 01:31 Bananasaurus Rex 01:31 And Banana Launcher 01:31 not in the game 01:31 WB 01:32 Snapdragon finally has wings in PVZH 01:32 Yipee 01:32 Snapdragon is like the 2nd/3rd choice for most recognizable plant in PvZ2 for Popcap 01:32 Bonk Choy is obviously first 01:32 Then Bloomerang 01:32 I'll be adding pics to new pages 01:32 Then Snapdragon 01:32 and making new pages 01:33 Imma make some pages too 01:33 Bonk choy is still quite weak 01:33 I mean, he was on the LC Part 1 thing the Imps are on 01:33 And has a statue in the first Zombie mission area 01:33 you know youtube sync? 01:34 nope 01:34 gtg 01:34 by 01:34 brb 01:34 Bonk choy stops being relevant when you can farm additional pea pods 01:35 Plus it gets like 1 attack on its first turn 01:35 then it's just a more damaging peashooter 01:35 Oh boy 01:35 Best TV show 01:35 AKA 01:35 Best Nickelodeon/Disney sitcom 01:36 So green shadow favors overwhelming offensive power 01:36 Wait 01:36 Lightning Reed 01:36 is Amphibious 01:36 really? 01:36 I guess that makes sense 01:36 cause reeds appear in water 01:36 cool! 01:36 Has 1 splash damage 01:36 And it can be done with both mega grow and tricky plant 01:36 Level 1 splash damage 01:36 Then Winter Melon has Level 4 splash damage 01:37 Oh 01:37 well in that case WM is still OP 01:37 XD 01:37 It costs 7 sun 01:37 And only has 4 health 01:38 Blake Shelton is a victim of Throwback Thursday 01:38 what a show 01:38 well 01:38 extra hairy 01:38 harry potter 01:39 Ello 01:39 If Split Pea was in Heroes 01:39 Kumusta :) 01:39 It should have something that would 01:39 let it attack from its back head 01:40 Pvzheroes is legit >:^) 01:40 WB 01:40 it would become a peashooter and a repeater 01:40 every turn 01:40 I first knew this morning 01:40 by spinning 01:40 Man that voice of that kid's voice is so bad 01:40 So deep and scratchy 01:40 ? 01:40 Oh 01:40 and i would have 2 3 health 01:40 I'm watching the Kids Choice Awards 01:40 to mock it 01:41 Fuck orange blimps 01:41 shrek needs to eat the camera 01:41 :p 01:41 see his insides are better than this 01:42 Fun Fact: Leonardo Di Caprio had an orange blimp before getting an Oscar 01:42 Threepeater just synergizes well with mega grow plant 01:42 I believe 01:42 Shrek stab u in the hole 01:42 threepeater is op 01:42 Not rly 01:42 if you power it up 01:42 alot 01:42 It's 5 sun 01:42 First thing, you can kill it with a rolling stone 01:42 Is that a billiards zombie 01:43 Trick card 01:43 Usually seen on rustbucket 01:43 "and this is my hairris teeter" 01:43 Leonardo decaprio gets an oscar and everyone excites themselvess like pissed dogs 01:43 and this is my swamp 01:43 we should make a PvZH template for the Teammate plants 01:43 diabeetus 01:43 * Dont let go stabs Crazydavey (lenny) 01:43 *no effect* 01:43 Favorite male singer 01:44 *is zombie 01:44 Justin Beiber 01:44 Of course 01:44 like this http://prntscr.com/aejoq1 01:44 UM NO 01:44 SHAWN MENDES 01:44 didn't he do drugs 01:44 Justin 01:44 I'm pretty sure 01:44 WHY IS IT NOT SHAWN MENDES 01:44 HES BETTER 01:44 Because 01:44 Sam Tsu? 01:44 X10000 01:44 Kids are spoiled 01:44 by Nickelodeon 01:44 My brother is an idol to him 01:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rc3jMoFJrBQ 01:44 wtf 01:44 They're raising them into spoiled brats 01:44 Like seriously 01:45 I still like spongebob tho 01:45 Everything they hype has some internet thing to it 01:45 Yeah 01:45 beiber is a pedofile 01:45 Sponge is good 01:45 Cartoon network is making bad shit 01:45 Ello Gent 01:45 "Clarence" 01:45 CW is better than Disney and Nickelodeon 01:46 But all 3 suck 01:46 Except Clarence 01:46 Oh god 01:46 Mario 01:46 Is on the KCA's 01:46 This is so bad 01:46 Sponge is still good still 01:46 They're announcing the awards 01:46 OH NO 01:46 NO GOD NO 01:46 SHHHHIIITTT 01:47 DON'T MIX THEM WITH THE GAME SHAKERS 01:47 * Dont let go BLOWS UP 01:47 THIS IS SO BAD 01:47 sorry for the caps 01:47 it's just 01:47 wat 01:47 same 01:47 it's so disgraceful 01:47 Wow 01:47 Are ya redy kids 01:47 you can tell they're using harnest ropes 01:47 hes clevery just being pulled by stringes 01:47 or whateve 01:48 strings* 01:48 Why did they mix Mario and Game Shakers 01:48 that was so fcking short 01:48 game shakers doesnt even refernce real video games 01:48 I hate Nickelodeon even more 01:48 liek gamer's guide 01:48 Also 01:48 Snappy PM 01:48 K 01:48 Ah dang 01:48 nevermind 01:49 Sponge is still my bae 01:49 Luigi's voice was so bad 01:49 Ohh gawd 01:49 Did you see it? because nothing is sending 01:49 Nope 01:49 Not seeing it 01:49 wtf? 01:49 Hold on 01:49 lets both refresh 01:50 Lets say "fuck Nickelodeon" 01:50 And stab it 01:50 Enemy sprout grew to Doubled Mint 01:50 exactly 01:50 Must kill 01:50 :O 01:50 Oh thats bad 01:50 Killed with rolling stone 01:52 ded 01:52 yep 01:52 bacj 01:52 WB 01:52 Ded 01:52 anyone have the link to 1zulu's obb editor? 01:52 Guess what happened in the Kids Choice Awards 01:52 well 01:52 because I wanna make a mod for pvzh 01:53 someone died? 01:53 WOW 01:53 watch this is you wanna commit a bat itme 01:53 with wikia members as the troops 01:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_cDcI75g8c 01:53 They just went through like all the votes 01:53 Meruo and weegee 01:53 well 01:53 (troll) 01:53 01:53 Anyway 01:53 Yeah 01:53 They had Mario and Luigi 01:53 click my link 01:53 if you wanna be dunked on 01:53 -_- 01:53 I have a ridiculously high win/loss ratio 01:54 And a horrible live action thing with some nick actors 01:54 The other players aren't putting much of a resistance 01:55 i hate storks 01:55 kids come from the vagina 01:55 imma go now 01:55 Byeeee 01:55 by 01:55 not fucking bireds 01:55 Spoiler: At the end of the film, the birds and the bees are explained 01:55 really? 01:55 where am I suppose to go next after Cackletta attacks the Beanbean Kingdom a second time? 01:55 Perfect to show your kids it to show them the birds and the bees without you telling them 01:55 no 01:56 Hmm 01:56 Go back to the castly 01:56 *castle 01:56 Oh wait 01:56 if you wanna become someone else rather than watch this shit 01:56 click the link 01:56 Do you need something to fly with? 01:56 So the smash has better offense but not as much battlefield control as rustbolt 01:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_cDcI75g8c 01:56 @Ernesto 01:56 like, how to get to Bowletta's castle 01:56 Oh 01:56 Find the (pterodactyl) 01:57 Like from the beginning of the game 01:57 brb 01:57 Got a cat lady via random spawn 01:58 I think rustbolt's main selling point to me is battlefield control 01:59 Back 01:59 Welp 01:59 Not watching the KCA's anymore 02:00 thanls 02:00 Yep 02:00 I never watched any of them before 02:00 Also 02:00 Get ready 02:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrVdomNudl4 02:00 explain this 02:00 for time restricted battles 02:00 been there done that 02:00 And small puzzles 02:01 Against... 02:01 Ah 02:01 I wonder if anyone has ever lost through decking out 02:01 I'll let you see 02:01 wtf 02:01 That'd be bad 02:01 decking out 02:02 I love when Youtubers don't realize what the Jester does 02:02 When they go into the Dark Ages 02:02 Ello 02:03 (HI!) 02:03 Test right the time i join -_- 02:03 What the heck 02:03 Dead 02:03 This guy who kinda stinks at PvZ2 02:04 won DA Night 13 02:04 no lawnmowers lost 02:04 no powerups used 02:04 or coins or anything 02:04 Who? ZS? 02:04 No 02:04 NintendoCapriSun 02:04 U w0t m8? 02:04 Well 02:05 He has a weird strat for night 14 02:05 Dead? 02:05 Use Winter Melon and Coconut Cannon 02:05 to attack 02:05 Ello Gent 02:05 Whoa,,, Just like Dev (troll) 02:05 (hi!) 02:05 @Lolwut are you watching the KCA's? 02:05 heyyeyeye 02:05 KFC (troll) 02:06 DEad 02:06 I just came from there 02:06 All the time 02:06 So bad 02:06 They literally listed like 3/4 of the votes during commercials 02:07 I still don't like Zeus Carvas 02:07 And then you had that Mario thing... 02:07 eugh 02:07 Anyone played PvZH with a smoothy phone? 02:08 Wow 02:08 N..O.. 02:08 oh wait 02:08 nevermind 02:09 (hammered) 02:09 ded 02:10 YEA 02:10 LET'S GRAB THE LAST MAINSPACE EDIT! 02:10 back 02:10 Lets see how this guy fairs against 02:10 ded 02:10 DA Night 18 02:11 and? 02:11 Well 02:11 he kinda stinks 02:11 he? 02:11 Okay 02:11 who's he? 02:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6InIsB_E-Q 02:11 Got a micro missile to guard against pumpkin 02:11 He made it look like cakewalk 02:12 He put Sun-shrooms in the 3rd column 02:13 hai 02:13 ello 02:13 holla holla 02:13 ded 02:13 brb 02:13 well then 02:13 Too bad the match lasted til the late late game 02:13 My favorite Power Flower will always be the one from PvZA 02:13 (power flower) 02:13 When everyone has spent all their cards 02:13 http://prntscr.com/aejshk 02:13 It crAsH -_- 02:14 i was trying to become hypnotized 02:14 Fundead call saved my bum 02:14 didnt work 02:14 nop 02:14 Wait what happens if both sides don't have any cards left? 02:14 in Heroes 02:14 hai 02:14 I think I empty my hand way too fast 02:14 WB 02:15 Maybe late game each player can draw 2 cards or something 02:15 :'( 02:15 Ello 02:15 holla holla 02:15 Hello! 02:15 hai zangoose 02:16 who ever tried getting hypnotized? 02:16 wy? 02:16 WB 02:16 wb 02:17 I do kind of want to be hypnotized, but I know it's impossible. 02:17 cause my dad came in 02:17 and i had to stop before he went apesht 02:17 hypnosis is a real possibilty 02:17 it is not fake 02:17 or so I've heard 02:18 Why do people still carry heal superpower 02:18 was gonna become a video game character 02:18 *thinks* 02:18 I HAVE A IDAE 02:18 call me late but I'm confused, why did you say zangoose? 02:18 IDEA 02:18 heals save lives 02:18 LETS BECOME PLANTS 02:18 y avatar used to be Zangoose. 02:18 zangoose 02:18 ah 02:18 Cause 02:18 OR CRAZY DAVE 02:18 (Moon Snail) 02:18 yeah 02:18 that 02:18 heal powers hel psave lives 02:18 ello 02:18 It hasn't updated to my Thyme Warp avatar yet. 02:19 Hello! 02:19 In all actuality, they could've simply made Moonflower not produce sun in Last Stand 02:19 Heal power is barely useful 02:19 also, I only have 4 powers for some heroes 02:19 They were able to do it in the Zomboss battle 02:19 so heal has to be used 02:19 Yeah, then the Shadow Plants would be useful in Last Stands 02:19 Well 02:19 By that 02:19 I mean Dusk Lobber 02:19 Dusk Lobber is almost OP. 02:20 I use her in every endless zone. 02:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_cDcI75g8c i dare someone to become one of the plants or zombies 02:20 Dusk Lobber is god tier 02:20 Solar Flare is cuteI don't find Dusk Lobber op 02:20 (lenny) 02:20 02:20 especially that plant food 02:20 Yea (troll) 02:20 The thing with Dusk Lobber is 02:20 even if you don't think dusk lobber is op, you have to give credit to her PF ability 02:20 It needs support 02:20 that is LETHAL 02:21 It can't play on its own 02:21 You need another plant to help 02:21 Test 02:21 I used (Tile Turnip) with her on the first few HttDR levels. 02:21 Heads fell. 02:21 God, only 1 left and dunno what to edit --- 02:21 CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES 02:22 I just realized something 02:22 anyone want to try to be hypnotized? 02:22 Huh? 02:22 It is gud 02:22 there are plenty of hypnosis vids on YT 02:22 Imitater also changes his gender when turning into a diffeent plant 02:22 (hypno-shroom2) 02:22 Ello Gent 02:22 .o. 02:22 hai 02:22 waut 02:22 snapdragon 02:22 Captain Combustible is probably my favorite plant hero 02:22 did you try my challenge 02:22 When he becomes sunflower or toadstool or dusk lobber or something 02:22 he makes himself female 02:22 What was that? 02:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79Cz8tCVimQ 02:23 watch this video and become a plant 02:23 (lenny) 02:23 02:23 02:23 Uh 02:23 no 02:23 Lolwutburger your going to make my brain explod 02:23 worked it if sure not 02:23 the evil lenny made me make the challenge 02:23 Warp Thyme become to tried I 02:23 Only good anime is pokemon @Crazy 02:24 I don't watch anime 02:24 Wait 02:24 or any television for that matter 02:24 There's one good one 02:24 if your brain explodes you're safe against the zombies 02:24 Cory in the House (troll) 02:24 brb refresh 02:24 ARG 02:24 A JESTER 02:24 Shrek is the best anime. 02:24 dewd 02:24 And that 02:24 italy in hetaila 02:24 LWB knows the drill 02:24 sounds annoying 02:24 Welp gotta do a report for school 02:24 he's not zombiefied because he knows his shit 02:25 good luck 02:25 yep 02:25 Is Night Cap the hero of Fume-shroom? 02:25 sooooo ya, I'll be going for a while 02:25 dunno 02:25 brb 02:25 could be puff 02:25 by 02:25 Ello 02:25 hm 02:25 can I just say on the topic of shrooms... 02:25 Kirlia Peashooter Hello! 02:25 I'm actually interested in seeing the zombie heroes 02:25 i don't like fume shrooms design in PvZH 02:25 hai gardevoir pre-evo 02:25 i kinda like it 02:26 it's small now 02:26 He looks thinner in PvZH 02:26 inb4 tumblr gets pissed for fat shaming 02:26 Fume-shroom in Heroes 02:26 kek 02:26 Oh god 02:26 So bad 02:26 okay it's think I 02:26 outclasses 02:26 outclassed* 02:26 though fatter little a be could. 02:27 Is Hero Cleopatra Zombie in the game 02:27 because if she isn't then that's dumb 02:27 she's the first hero in the series 02:27 I don't think so 02:27 lol 02:27 But 02:27 the Pharaoh is 02:27 Ello Gent 02:27 Moon Snail how the heck are you typing backwards so fast? 02:27 Howdy! 02:27 mystery a it's. 02:27 it would take me forever to formulate a sentence backwards 02:28 it does he how know don't i 02:28 gah! everything is blowing my brain to shreds today 02:28 confusing it's 02:28 lol 02:28 I wanna replace all my magican garg with knights 02:28 I can't do this too fast 02:28 it to used probably I'm 02:28 stupid is it for society blame i 02:28 so 02:28 I could do it 02:28 but for long sentences it would take me forever 02:28 it do could it 02:28 who accepted the evil (lenny) 's challenge 02:29 nope 02:29 (lenny) will get revenge 02:29 don't wanna be hypnotized if it does work 02:29 report a doing be should i dammit 02:29 Hypnosis the with one the? 02:29 back right be 02:29 let's go with a much more, 02:29 harmless 02:29 hypnosis vid 02:29 pokemon? 02:30 Oh crap it;s snowdrop 02:30 I'll talk normal now 02:30 OK 1 more freeze and I can cut him down 02:30 I never get to use Snowdrop :P 02:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqpV7bgeeqI 02:30 I think Bananasaurus Rex could've been in Jurassic Marsh 02:30 ^get your feet stuck 02:30 ive had it for a while but it never appears in my battles 02:30 click the link 02:30 if you want to get your feet stuck 02:30 if it owrks 02:30 I just noticed we do have a number of pokemon in the chat 02:30 Test 02:30 What's so good about snowdrop anyway? 02:30 works* 02:31 Gets 2/2 when a zombie is frozen 02:31 snowdrop gains +2/2 for every frozen zombie 02:31 "Green Shadow and Solar Flare Enjoy a Bath Together" - CornHub 02:31 I hate snowdrop because it crashes my game 02:31 You can get a 5/6 on turn 3 02:31 @Leo the comments say it didn't work 02:31 ah 02:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj1SeTS9CDI 02:31 try this 02:32 @IMC They're both girls, right? Green Shadow and Solar Flare? 02:32 http://corn-hub.blogspot.com/ 02:32 lesiban porn 02:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xh9MmnbWxo 02:32 Well so end only can this 02:32 i mean corn 02:32 oh 02:32 i see wat ya doin 02:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-Iv02_ZQgw 02:32 @Snap: Who's to say they can't have fun? 02:32 *cringe* 02:32 click links and tell me if the hypnosis works 02:33 vomit to time it's! 02:33 Those hypnosis things 02:33 don't work 02:33 @Snap: Who cares if they're both girls!? 02:33 I think the game says Green Shadow is a female 02:33 They do one thing 02:33 Strain your eyes 02:33 Solar Flare, obviously a female 02:33 :P 02:33 Imitater.... I don't know 02:33 A little Lesbo action I see... (lenny) 02:33 I AM THE CAPTAIN 02:33 Hey 02:34 Your chat tag 02:34 works with it too 02:34 Imitater is the only plant who can perform a sex change on itself 02:34 Ik XD 02:34 Pineclone 02:34 Technically 02:34 well maybe 02:34 The plant turns into a pineclone 02:34 but I want to change it to "I AM THE CAPTAIN. OBEY ME NOW!" 02:34 hai 02:34 Ello 02:34 Hi. 02:34 in heroes peashooter had a sex change when turning into green shadow 02:34 holla holla 02:34 someone find a legit hypnosis video 02:34 I wanna know if hypnosis works 02:34 Any admins on chat right now :p 02:34 They don't work 02:34 @Leo 02:34 It's a fraud 02:34 Uh 02:34 Technically the peashooter didn't perform the sex change itself 02:35 Bearjedi 02:35 doesn't seem like it @CitronFire3 02:35 Back 02:35 Leo is a admin 02:35 No, not on itself 02:35 Him too 02:35 but one none the less 02:35 he was struck by a heroifyicationing ray 02:35 what if the peashooter was already female? 02:35 since peashooter is a species 02:35 :o 02:35 then popcap is breaking new grounds 02:35 well yeah 02:35 Maybe 02:35 but judging from the tradition of the almanac 02:35 i guess it depends 02:35 who had it work 02:35 @Lolwut: Sunny must have come out. 02:36 the almanac alone just destroys my brain 02:36 What I said last night was wrong 02:36 The first is Michael Jackson 02:36 its quite conflicting 02:36 then Jam Hsaio 02:36 I 've never enjoy PvZH :( 02:36 Bruce Lee became a zombie (lenny) 02:36 @Crazy: Are you saying Green Shadow is a F*ta? 02:36 wait what 02:37 when 02:37 *enjoyed 02:37 jk 02:37 Note to self 02:37 (facepalm) 02:37 you get a multi lane zombie 02:37 Why can't we fetilize the hero? :v 02:37 sure 02:37 @Lolwut: Technically, Clint Eastwood (poncho zombie) and King Henry (zombie king) also have zombie forms in PvZ 2 02:37 dammit 02:38 Dammit it rashes 02:38 i want wizard garg in PvZ2 02:38 then 5th zombie 02:38 brb refresh 02:38 anyone else wanna make me count again 02:38 You w0t m8? 02:38 How many edits am I having? 02:38 I AM THE CAPTAIN 02:38 65 02:38 Well 02:38 in total 02:39 That might come out every so often just saying :P 02:39 might not be 65 mainspace 02:39 @Citron 02:39 why is that 02:39 (old dancing zombie) Jam Hsaio, (poncho zombie) (technically), (zombie king) (technically) and Ben Franklin 02:39 @Lolwut 02:40 Captain Combustible is making me act like a captain 02:40 I'm messed up in the brain :P 02:40 I'm sure Jam Hsaio came after Clint and Henry 02:40 *raises eyebrow* 02:40 Captain ___ a captain here 02:40 I think Night Cap is the hero of Fume-shroom 02:40 Knuckles 02:40 Crunch 02:40 brb shipping combustible and shadow 02:40 Kirk 02:41 America 02:41 XD 02:41 Captain Deadbeard 02:41 uhh 02:41 Can't think of anymore 02:41 Captain Flameface 02:41 Lolwut stole all of them 02:41 WB 02:41 Captain and Tenille 02:41 Huh, I can vote now 02:41 Captain Hook 02:42 One of Deadbeard's variants in future DLC should have a redundant name. For example: Captain Admiral 02:42 Captain Morgan 02:42 when the goat kills Rose 02:42 the irony 02:42 Captain Jack Sparrow 02:43 It's interesting 02:43 Captain Britain (Google it) 02:43 I'm shy 02:43 yet talkative 02:43 Test 02:43 Podfather can really frig you up if you cant kill it in time 02:43 Captain Obvious 02:43 OMG SAME ITSLEO 02:43 odd combination 02:43 and so, 02:43 Your not alone :p 02:43 Captain's Log 02:43 when I feel comfortable 02:43 I talk a lot 02:43 but clam up around strangers 02:44 (like around my crush) 02:44 Same here! 02:44 holy crap 02:44 someone like me! 02:44 ish 02:44 (and friends of friends) 02:44 (and friends of friends of friends) 02:44 who tested 02:44 mute your voice 02:44 I'm not like, sky but when i start talking about something i like to talk about i don't stop 02:44 brb refresh 02:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KWysb3LFF-8 You got to love YTP's 02:44 Captain Planet 02:44 Captain Caveman 02:44 oops 02:44 *shy 02:45 Captain Your Gonna Die 02:45 Captain Captain 02:45 Captain Brickbeard 02:45 Captain Qwark. 02:45 Captain Duckbeard 02:45 Captain Falcon 02:45 Captain Redbeard 02:45 Captain Lou Albano 02:45 Yeah I have no idea what im saying anymore 02:45 Falcon PUNCH 02:45 Captain Blackbeard 02:45 MACH PWNCH 02:45 Captain Whitebeard 02:45 everyone is taking the captains i know! 02:45 Captain Candybeard 02:46 Captain N 02:46 Holy shit 02:46 These throwbacks 02:46 There's another bean plant 02:46 noice 02:46 you can never have enough beans 02:46 In PvZH 02:46 Weenie Bean. 02:46 Captain Crook 02:46 Captain Quark 02:46 Weenie Bean 02:46 owner of Weenie Hut Jr's 02:47 Captain Orangebeard 02:47 My sensors indicate that he is in fact a weenie 02:47 Captain Rainbowbeard 02:47 bomb man in a nutshell 02:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQoJvI8XUa0 02:47 What about Super Weenie Hut Jr.'s? 02:47 Or Weenie Hut General? 02:47 Captain Syrup 02:47 from some Wario game 02:48 Captain Rainbow 02:48 Japanese Wii Game 02:48 I want Citron in PvZH 02:48 The hero Citron 02:48 (super-fan imp) ALLAHU AKBAR!!! 02:48 Had Little Mac and Birdo in it 02:48 wut 02:48 no it was Captain Video I think 02:48 Captain Toad 02:48 nah, wrong captain 02:48 we need a isis workd 02:49 with isis zombies 02:49 but Captain Video's still a captain nontheless 02:49 "READE FAR ADVENTURE!!" 02:49 like suicide bomber zombie 02:49 would be too offensive if there were isis zombies 02:49 no 02:49 ITS A JOKE 02:49 Captain Underpants 02:49 OK 02:49 Captain Underpants was like the best book in the 3rd grade 02:49 sorry if your muslim 02:49 gotta sleep 02:49 jsut had to do that 02:49 btw, 02:49 by 02:49 I am chiense 02:49 You mean Jack in the Box Zombie and Blew Zombie? 02:49 :D 02:50 @Ernesto: Don't forget (super-fan imp) ! 02:50 (jackinthebox) 02:50 there's a Captain Canada 02:50 huh 02:50 *joins isis* 02:50 Really 02:50 lik 02:50 lol 02:50 a isis world 02:50 @Lolwut: *Eh 02:50 with gunner zombies 02:51 captain crunk? 02:51 and hypnotizable suicide bombers 02:51 Okay I think we've gone through most of the captains 02:51 Who do we go through next 02:51 Wasn't Crunk from that Avengers parody from Dexter's Lab? 02:51 Hey Ernesto! did you notice the question i asked on G+? 02:51 All Dr. in media 02:51 Go 02:51 I remember Val Hallen and the purple hulk guy 02:51 idk i just remember it from something 02:51 Dr Who 02:51 Dr Hibbert 02:52 Dr Dre 02:52 Dr Pepper 02:52 Dr. Zomboss 02:52 Dr. Toxic 02:52 It just suddenly came into my head "crunk" 02:52 Dr. Phil 02:52 02:52 Dr. Nick 02:52 For the first time torchwood works with snow pea 02:52 Dr strange 02:52 and i was like "wait a minute! captain crunk sounds familiar" 02:52 Dr. mario 02:52 Dr. dre 02:52 dr. Luigi 02:52 @Lolwut: "Good name, but it's taken!" - J. Jonah Jameson, Spider-Man 2 (2004) 02:52 Dr Mario 02:53 Dr. Wario 02:53 Dr Watson 02:53 I already said Dr. mario 02:53 Oh 02:53 Dr. Inferno 02:53 Dr. Cortex 02:53 Dr. Evil 02:53 your font is too small I didn't see it 02:53 oh 02:53 Dr Jekyll 02:53 i'll need to ask someone to up my font size if i have the chance 02:53 (Mr. Hyde) 02:53 Dr Brown 02:54 Dr. Rip Studwell (however it's spelled) 02:54 That doctor from the Fairly Odd Parents 02:54 oh yeah! 02:54 Got a snowdrop and snow pea 02:54 @Lolwut: Great Scott, you beat me to it! 02:54 Dr. Pavel 02:54 Dr. Doom 02:54 Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz 02:54 Dr Gil Gilliam 02:54 Dr. Professor Patrick 02:54 Dr Katz 02:54 (zombot shark tronic sub) 02:55 Super brain has micro missile right? 02:55 Dr. halsey 02:55 That's Mr. Dr Professor Patrick 02:55 Dr. Seuss 02:55 Right.. 02:55 XD 02:55 (sub) I just said it, but: Dr. Evil 02:55 Dr Zoidberg 02:55 Darnit its too late at night for me to be laughing XD 02:55 bombman:ALLAHU AKBAR 02:55 Dr Teeth 02:55 Dr. Wily 02:56 Dr. Eggman 02:56 Dr. Eggman 02:56 Ninja'd me 02:56 (ninja) 02:56 Dr Bunsen Honeydew 02:56 lets just face it 02:56 bombman would join isis 02:56 Dr. Zomboss! 02:56 Dr Claw 02:56 Dr. Oz 02:56 @Snarkel: I said it 02:56 Dr Maybe 02:57 Dr. Octopus 02:57 oh 02:57 Dr. BEES! 02:57 Dr. Octogonopus 02:57 Dr. Curt Connors 02:57 dr.pervert 02:57 (lenny) 02:57 https://join.me/509-869-762 02:57 Doctor Doctor 02:57 go here 02:57 Dr. Patient 02:57 if you wanna have fun 02:57 Dr. PHD 02:57 (from South Park lel) 02:57 https://join.me/509-869-762 02:58 Dr. Brian 02:58 at least in the early seasons 02:58 Dr. Doom 02:58 Dr. Compactor 02:58 @Moon: Already said it 02:58 pretty sure Dr. doom was taken =\ 02:58 hmm 02:58 hey 02:58 Dr. Waluigi 02:58 Dr. Healmore 02:58 who wants to see my livestrean 02:58 Dr. Feelgood 02:59 Dr. Waluigi doesn't exist wish it did 02:59 I don't think anyone has Rose, Citron, or the Captain XD 02:59 Dr. Pepper 02:59 I already said Dr Pepper 02:59 @Snap: Neither does Dr. Wario, but you rolled with it 02:59 guys 02:59 join me 02:59 what is it? 02:59 if you wanna see something 02:59 https://join.me/509-869-762 03:00 a lets play 03:00 Dr. Zed 03:00 might as well 03:00 with commentary 03:00 Dr. Z 03:00 Dr. Drakken 03:01 Dr. Crocktopus 03:01 Dr. Phil 03:01 Dr.shrek 03:02 (shrek) 03:02 Dr. Oz 03:02 Already been said 03:02 Dr. Banner 03:02 Oh crud! 03:02 Running out of ideas 03:02 Ello 03:02 wat 03:02 i know a doctor but i cant think of the name! 03:03 We're thinking of media names that start with Dr 03:03 We did Captain before 03:03 Dr. Evil? 03:03 Already said 03:03 crap 03:03 Yeah 03:03 ohwait the doctor I'm thinking of is a proffessor 03:03 We exhausted through a lot 03:03 Dr. Snoozemore 03:03 Isn't that from Dream Team? 03:03 How about Lords? 03:03 Dr. Ben Carson 03:03 Lord Voldemort 03:03 Lord Cinderbottom 03:04 Lord Farquaad 03:04 Lord Fortune 03:04 Lord Bryan 03:05 guys 03:05 Lord of the Rings (troll) 03:05 kca is back 03:05 bruh 03:05 Lord Vader 03:05 yes 03:05 dangit! 03:05 Lord Royal Highness 03:05 cutman offically mario 03:05 Lord Byron, not Bryan 03:05 @Snap: RIP David Bowie 03:06 hmm 03:06 Not much lords 03:06 Hecko Gent 03:06 i am 03:06 lord cutman 03:06 We're thinking of names of people in media that start with lord 03:07 we already did Dr. and Captain 03:07 game crashed when I was on wave 25 of infinity 03:07 (fu) 03:07 Lord Shiva 03:08 Dr. Lord Captain ________ 03:08 How about Mr. now 03:08 Mr. Rogers 03:08 Mr. E 03:08 Mr.bean 03:08 Mr. Toasty 03:08 Mr. T 03:09 Mr. Grinch 03:09 Mr. Incredible 03:09 Mr. Krabs 03:09 Mr. Wilson 03:09 mr.cutman 03:09 lets do kung fu here [03:09 Mr. Robot 03:10 Mr. Game & Watch 03:10 Mr. Clean 03:11 Mr. Perfect 03:11 wat 03:11 who wants to see my live stream 03:11 Mr. Ed 03:11 Mr. Wonderful 03:11 https://join.me/509-869-762 03:11 I doubt anyone here knows Mr. perfect and wonderful 03:12 ello 03:12 Mr. Freeze 03:12 Mr. Freezy 03:13 guys 03:13 Mr Dooter 03:13 they are re running the kids choice awards 03:13 Ello 03:13 Hi there 03:13 Just watched Zootopia, was pretty good movie 03:14 Hmm 03:15 Mr. Incredible 03:16 Or did I say that alrady 03:16 Mr. Smith 03:16 *already 06:55 Llama accused of stabbling 37 people 37 times and eating their hands 06:56 Some of the victims: 06:56 Donald Trump 06:56 Taylor Swift 06:56 Justin Bieber 07:10 Tough Beets looks cool 07:19 hive rx2 07:21 Remember the last time you actually typed a full url into the bar 07:23 yes 07:23 2 minutes ago 07:27 dedededededed 07:29 Same chat. 07:30 hive 07:39 hive 07:39 I think this game is going to be the best 07:41 PvZ Heroes, we know 07:41 Been playing it all day 07:48 WTF 07:48 SO MANY HIGHLIGHTS 07:48 @_@ 07:52 I will always call you Veebee]] 07:53 -_- 07:53 o/ 08:00 Veebee 08:00 What happened to your avatar? 08:03 Laser Bean 08:04 I prefer (Fume-shroom) 2016 03 13